Mione ou Herminator !
by mysterious-girl
Summary: Fic terminée, mais courte! Mione est une mangemort, mais l'est-elle vraiment de coeur et âme?
1. Prologue

Voilà donc le Disclaimer habituel, aucun des personnages de ce chapître ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à notre Jk,

Ce premier chap n'est en fait qu'un petit prologue pour positionner l'histoire.

Classé R, pour la violence du 1er chapitre, contenant quasiement que de la torture.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

''Sauve toi Mione'' furent les derniers mots qu'elle n'entendit avant qu'elle ne vit la lumière verte foncer sur son ami et sentir Ron mourir dans ses bras ! Il s'était interposé juste à temps, mais elle ne pu pleurer sa mort, Harry venait de la saisir par le col et la tira en arrière, hors de la ligne de mir. Il l'entraîna derrière le prochain arbre et lui ordonna de s'en aller. Elle refusa catégoriquement, elle ne le laisserait pas seul ici ! Hors de question hurla-t'elle ! Le survivant ne secoua que la tête et murmura ''totalus petrifius'' . Elle ne put contrer le sort, car déjà, les liens l'avaient encerclé. Il ajouta un sort d'invisibilité et retourna se battre, ''POUR RON, SIRIUS ET CEDRIC'' hurla t'il. Elle ne vit jamais son ami tomber, elle aperçu juste un éclaire vert déchirant la nuit, et n'entendit que les acclamations des mangemorts pour leur maître. Elle venait de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis, et se trouvait ici, ligotée, incapable de bouger ou de réagir de quelque façon que se soit !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hermione ? Il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait te parler !

-J'arrive maman.

La grande bataille remontait à maintenant 3 mois, les cours avaient repris il y a un mois, et tous était heureux et rassuré de savoir leur enfants à Poudlart, où Voldemort ne pouvait les atteindre. Depuis la mort du survivant celui-ci sévissait en effet dans les rues, qu'elle soit sorcières ou moldues. Hermione, elle avait refusé de rejoindre Poudlard, il y a un mois, et le directeur, voulant lui laisser un peu de temps au début, commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter de son absence et décida de la ramener lui même au château. Hermione avait énormément changée pendant ces trois mois. Elle avait coupé court ses cheveux et portait des habits moulants, qui mettaient bien en valeur sa fine silhouette. Mais avec son apparence enfantine elle avait aussi perdue sa sympathie, elle refoulait tout le monde, et était devenu une personne amère et dégoûtée de la vie, comme elle le répétait si souvent. Dumbeldore en fut très choquée quand il la revit pour le première fois après ce soir, où il l'avait retrouvée ligotée à 200mètre de ces amis morts.

-Miss Granger.

-Mister Dumbeldore.

-Je suis venue vous rammener à Poudlard.

-Vous êtes venu en vain.

-Pardon ?

-Vous - êtes - ve - nu - pour - ri – en

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard, il n'en est pas question.

-Pourquoi ? Vous y serez en sécurité !

-Je ne peut plus rien y apprendre qui puisse me servir ! Voldemort va tous nous tuer ! A quoi sa sert ?

-Mais ! Miss Granger, même si vous êtes douée, vous êtes loin de tout savoir et….

-J'ai pas dis que vous ne pouviez rien m'appendre, j'ai dis que vous n'aviez rien d'utile à m'apprendre ! ces 6 année à Poudlart non servit à rien, ni a Harry, ni à Ron, ni à moi, je n'ai RIEN pu faire !

-Comment auriez-vous … vous

-ASSEZ ! JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR ! hurla-t-elle DEHORS !!

-Hermione …

-DEHORS !!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà maintenant vous savez comment elle réagit, comment sa enfait vous savez rien ? Hihihi, logique je garde le suspens…………………………………………. Euh où vous allez ? Non c'est bon, la suite est là tapez juste le petit bouton en bas !


	2. Chap 02

Le village de Pré-au-lard était vide depuis le retour sanglant du Lord, seul quelques malheureux s'y aventuraient encore en temps normal. Hermione et quelques autres faisaient partis de ces malheureux qui étaient dehors en ce sombre matin de novembre. Dumbeldore ayant sentit la tension monter avait proposer une petite sortie, avec tous les élèves, et professeur, estimant, qu'en cas de danger ils pourront se rétracter assez rapidement au château. Hermione, elle, était là par hasard, et observait curieusement les élèves trop peureux pour se déplacer sans prof, ou en groupe de moins de 30 personnes. Elle en aurait rit, si le tableau n'aurait été si pittoresque. Les élèves commençaient justement à se détendre un peu, quelques rires par ci et par là retentirent quand de chaque coin de rues surgirent des détraqueurs, semant la pagaille entres les élèves, qui tout à coup se dispersèrent dans toutes les directions. Les professeurs, eux comprirent tout de suite le danger mortel qui planait et sonnaient déjà le rassemblement, quand les mangemorts surgirent à leurs tours, et Voldemort en leur sein. Hermione sentit le dégoût monter en elle. Ses yeux brillaient de haine. Et déjà le village était illuminé de vert, et le blanc de la neige immaculé d'un rouge sang ! Les élèves hurlaient de peur, désespoir, et paniquaient, couraient dans tous les sens. Les professeurs, les rassemblèrent, tant bien que mal, et en tout hâte il les ramenèrent au château. Mais les dégâts étaient fait. Le sol était jonché de corps, tous le regard livide, et incompréhensif, il semblaient que chacun criait : ''pourquoi moi ?''. Les suivants du Lord, quand à eux, dégustaient avec joie le spectacle, tandis que les détraqueurs se régalaient des âmes quittant les corps défunt. Ils chassèrent par ci par là un élève oublié, et s'amusaient du regard perdu de Dubeldore, qui essayait de sauver les derniers élèves vivants.

Tout à coup Lucius Malfoy remarque Hermione. Sans plus mot dire l'avada quitta sa baguette. Le sort fonçait droit sur elle. Dumbeldore n'eu qu'un cri muet. Elle vit le sort s'approcher, s'approcher, de plus en plus prêt, puis sauta de côté, et le sort heurta le mur derrière elle.

- Trop lent Lucius !

- Je ne le serais pas cette fois ava….

- Doloris ! regardant Lucius se tordre de douleur elle s'approcha langoureusement de Voldemort, vous méritez mieux comme mangemorts ! Laissez moi vous rejoindre et vous verrez la puissance avec laquelle je vous servirait !

- HERMIONE, interrompit Dumbeldore, comment ose-tu après ce qu'il a fait !

- Ils n'était que des faibles, ils les méritaient ! Et toi aussi ! DOLORIS ! Alors Lord, suis-je embauchée ?

Le regard de Voldemort se posa à tour du rôle sur Lucius et Dumbeldore, qui souffraient encore tous deux du sort d'Hermione, puis il les plongea dans le regard de la jeune fille, et tenta d'y lire ses pensée, ce qu'il y vit, sembla le satisfaire car il tonna ''que l'on lui appose ma marque !''

o-o o -o

Elle ne fronça pas un seul sourcil quand le fer lui brûla la peau en forme de la marque des ténèbres. Enfin elle était officiellement une mangemort ! Enfin elle pouvait se venger, et à présent, rien ni personne n'allait plus l'en empêcher ! Elle faisait partit des plus proches de Voldemort ! Elle voyait le monde avec d'autres yeux maintenant, le yeux d'une mangemort ! Son Lord la sortit de sa rêverie en lui donnant son premier ordre ''Prouve ta loyauté envers le grand Voldemort'' Elle laissa vaguer son regard autour d'elle, et tomba vite sur un morceau de robe sorcière qui dépassait de derrière un tonneau. ''Accio'' Le pauvre élève, Neville en loccurence se trouve propulsé dans les airs à environ 10 mètres du sol, de sorte à ce que tout le monde puisse bien le voir. ''Doloris'' le sort frappa le garçon de plein fouet, de plus elle avait en même temps annulé le sort de lévitation, ce qui laissa tomber douloureusement l'élève sur le sol. On pu entendre les os craquer, et l'ado hurler de douleur et de peur. Hermione posa sa baguette de côté et sortit une longue dague de sa manche en toute réponse au regard interrogateur de Voldemort. Elle s'approcha de sa victime et d'un coup net et précis le lacéra de la bouche à l'oreille. Le sang gicla littéralement, et il ne pu même pas crier, la douleur était trop insupportable. Elle contourna le corps en agonie et reprit le même geste de l'autre côté avec un ''c'est pas beau la symétrie ?'' Elle le prit par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche, pour le fixer dans cette position, sans devoir reprendre sa baguette, elle prit l'épée qu'elle portait sur le flanc droit et lui transperça l'épaule gauche pour l'obliger à rester debout. Les acclamations des mangemorts et du Lord lui même se faisait de plus en plus entendre. Mais Hermione ne pensait qu'à continuer sa besogne, et lui arracha ses manches, pour ''travailler librement ces bras''. Encore et toujours son couteau repassait sur la peau déjà toute ensanglanté du jeune homme. Au bout de quelques minutes elle commença néanmoins à s'en lasser, il ne hurlait plus, et semblait s'être résigné à cette mort. ''Celui-ci à perdu sa ludité'' lança-t-elle alors à Voldemort, mais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle se retourna vers Neville le regarda de travers, puis rejoingna le Lord, reprit sa baguette et lui souri ''j'ai une formidable idée ! faisons durer le spectacle ! IMPERO !!!'' Le mangemorts l'acclamèrent bruyamment ! Elle venait d'obliger Neville à retirer lui même l'épée et à se crever les yeux de ses propres mains. Après quoi elle le fit se couper le bras gauche de l'épée qui meurtrissait son épaule il y a quelques secondes encore. Les mangemorts avaient droit à un spectacle de première classe, et Voldemort était extrêmement satisfait de sa nouvelle recrue. La victime quand à elle tomba lourdement à terre, inconsciente de toute la douleur, qu'il venait de subir, baignant dans son sang. Elle commença à prononcer le sort mortel quand elle stoppa net dans son mouvement. Voldemort et ses disciples se tournèrent un regard interrogateur et méfiant vers elle. Un rictus froid se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. ''la mort serait une délivrance après ce qu'il a subit, laissons le rejoindre ses parents à St mangouste.'' Ils en furent presque choqué, tellement cette phrase était froide et cruel. Mais c'était tellement à leur goût ! Elle venait de recevoir son poste dans la garde personnel du Lord.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà le premier chapitre, Mione à mal tournée apparemment, mais vous n'en saurez plus que dans les prochains chapitres. Pour ce qui avait pas compris, j'ai des tendance sadiques sur le bords, mouhahaha. Non les autres chapitres ne seront sur ment pas aussi grave, le but ici était de mettre une bonne accroche, et de vous dégoûter lol Ah mais cette fois il est pas encore disp ! Je le met en ligne dès que j'ai 3 rewiews ! Ahahahaha, c'est du chantage ! mais je vais pas écrire pour rien quand même ! Allez, on appui tous sur le petit bouton ''go'' là en bas !


	3. Chap 03

On lui fit découvrir le quartier général des mangemorts. Les chambres se trouvaient aux premier étages, l'espace de vie commun, et les salles d'apprentissages au rez-de-chaussée, et enfin, les cachots au sous-sol. Hermione s'intéressa particulièrement à ceux-ci. Les salles de torture en particulier étaient impressionnantes remplies de tout ustensiles, imaginables, et inimaginables, provoquant plus de peines et souffrance que des mots ne pourraient exprimer. Le sol était recouvert d'une couche de sel, afin que ces salles soient toujours emplies de l'odeur du sang qui y a coulé. Au mur se trouvaient des lanières de cuir, pour y fixer les victimes, et en face de ce mur, bien visible pour la victime immobilisée se trouvait une table avec les outils de torture du mangemort. Il y avait une salle de torture commune, prévue pour torturer jusqu'à 5 personnes en même temps, placée de sorte à ce que chacune voit et entend l'autre victime souffrir puis mourir. Puis il y avait les salles un peu plus petites appartenant aux mangemorts les plus méritants, tel Lestrang, Malfoy et maintenant Hermione. C'est avec le plus profond plaisir, et la plus sincère joie qu'elle y étala ses ''outils de travail''. Puis on lui fit visiter l'infirmerie, comble de la cruauté ayant lieu dans ses cachots. Si l'on n'avait pas encore réussie à retirer les aveux de la victime, on la soignait ici, pour la préparer à une nouvelle séance de torture sans risquer qu'elle prenne la fuite de la mort. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil aux cachots où étaient enfermés les prisonniers, avant, et bien trop souvent, entre les séances de torture. Les salles étaient totalement obscure et conçue de sorte à ce que le prisonnier ne puisse ni s'asseoir, ni se lever, ou se coucher. Un frisson de satisfaction lui parcourut l'échine quand elle imagina les souffrances endurée au bout de plusieurs jours, voir semaines, enfermée ici.

Oo-oO Oo-oO

Les journées et les semaines passaient, et les raids se multipliaient, bientôt Celle-qui-est-le-bras-droit-de-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom, fut tout aussi connue que son Lord, au point que l'on n'osait plus prononcer son nom. Elle tuait, pillait, et massacrait tout autant que les autres mangemorts, sans retenue, ni état d'âme, même lorsqu'elle tua ses propres parents. Son regard se durcissait avec chaque nouvelle victime, et elle buvait littéralement les souffrances de ces victimes, fière d'être enfin reconnue dans son talent.

Elle alait justement ''s'amuser'' avec l'une de ces victimes, lorsqu'elle entendit des cris de la salle de torture de Lucius, et les menaces de son Lord. Elle s'approcha doucement et découvrit Draco en sang, au seuil de la mort, refusant, encore et toujours de se voir apposé la marque du Lord. ''Votre fils refuserait t'il de servir Lucius ?'' ricana t'elle simplement. Lucius avait plus d'une fois tenté de se débarrasser de la sang de bourbe, mais sans succès, personne ne lui croyait qu'elle n'était pas un sang pur, et considéraient ses railleries comme fruit de son honneur blesse par la jeune fille peu avant son admission chez les mangemorts. Lucius perdait de sa crédibilité chez le Lord, et pour se racheter celle-ci, décida de lui offrir son fils. Draco, lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette façon, ayant rejoint secrètement l'ordre du phénix quelques semaines auparavant. Elle se retourna vers Voldemort et lui susurra ''donnez le moi !'' je le veux, je le veux pour moi, pour lui faire payer les années de souffrance qu'il m'a fait passer à Poudlard, et pour lui montrer que les hommes ne sont pas les seuls à asservir les femmes''. Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent de terreur en comprenant ce qu'elle insinuait, et réalisant que son maître dégustait cette proposition avec plaisir. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il lui répondit ''il t'appartient, en remerciement de ta loyauté''

Ce qui se passa cette nuit là dans les quartiers de Celle-qui-est-le-bras-droit-de-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom, ou Herminator, comme l'appelaient ses ''collègues de travail'' personne ne le su jamais, et même le Lord en personne n'osa demander, tellement les cris de Draco étaient désespérés, souffrant, et surtout terrifiant. La seule chose qui est bien connu, c'est l'apposition de la marque sur son bras, dès le lendemain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bon voilà, je n'ai pas attendu 3 rewiews comme dit, mais tant pis, j'étais inspiré ce soir alors je met un ptit chapitre, mais comme d'hab, pas de rewiew, pas de suite, quelques rewiew, petite suite, beaucoup de rewiew grande suite, lol zavé compris le système quoi !

Réponse aux rewiews :

Britany LovArt : eh bien ce serait un site pour moi, la suite sera pas sadique physiquement, mais le mental des persos risque de souffrir…….. mouhahahahaha

Faith-therenegade : voilà la suite, un peu moins sadique, mais j'aime bien l'idée de tout ce que l'on peu imaginer sur la nuit qu'a du passer Draco, peut-être bien que je l'écrirai en flash-back plus tard, mais pour l'instant, je vous laisse sur votre faim…


	4. Chap 04

Et les jours passèrent, Draco devint vite aussi cruel que sa maîtresse, et les enfants du Lord furent plus craint que le Lord même. Mais une rumeur courait, Celle-qui-est-le-bras-droit-de-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom semblerait s'affaiblir de jour en jour, ces cernes se creuseraient de plus en plus, et ses séances de torture se raccourciraient, mais n'en seraient pas moins cruelles. Mais ses rumeurs furent vite oubliée, lorsque lors d'un des pires raid contre moldu, Bellatrix Lestrang elle-même aurait aidée un moldue à s'enfuire avant que le bras-droit ne la surprenne et n'aille la dénoncer au Lord. Le prix qu'elle en paya fut TRES chère, devant tous on l'obligea, sous imperio, à s'arracher son cœur, de ses propres mains. Voir cette femme autrefois si terrible, pleurer de douleur, tout en s'enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, encore et toujours avant de ne mourir son cœur à ses pieds, fut une image qu'aucun des présents n'oublierait jamais, d'autant plus qu'elle ne fut pas la dernière, 10 autre mangemorts trahirent le Lord dans le même mois, et à chaque fois Herminator les attrapait, et restait au côtés de son maître quand il les punissait. Bientôt elle fut la seule qu'il laissait s'approcher, c'est elle qui lui préparait ses repas, c'est elle qui lui préparait son bain, c'était elle qui s'occupait de lui.

Mais avec la confiance qu'il eut en elle, le Lord développa aussi autre chose, un sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir un jour, un signe de faiblesse et de vulnérabilité, Voldemort l'aima. Comprenant cela il ne lui restait plus qu'un choix, un choix sans options, et c'est pour cela qu'il la convoqua un soir, dans ses quartiers personnels, afin de réveler la vérité à la jeune femme. Ce soir elle portait une mini-jupe s'accordant parfaitement avec ses longues bottes en cuir noir, et le décolleté en forme de cour, qu'elle portait, Son cerf-tête était parsemé de diamants par-ci, par-là et son sourire simplement divin :

- Bonsoir Lord, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Mourir.

A sa grande surprise elle souri de plus belle

- C'est donc aujourd'hui que je quitterai ce monde, qu'il en soit ici ! Mais avant

- Avant quoi ?

- Avant je veux que vous sachiez, que vous sachiez tout !

- Sache quoi ? s'irrita le Lord

- Que vous allez mourir avec moi !

- Et pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?

-A cause du ''liniuma'' que j'ai mélangé à vos repas depuis les trois dernières semaines !

- TU N'A PAS OSE !

- C'était tout le but de mon soi-disant changement de camp !

- TRAITRESSE !

- Oh, un bien grand mot ! Mais qui me convient plutôt ! Nous allons mourir tous les deux se soir, alors laissez moi vous raconter, laissez moi vous faire découvrir tout ce que j'ai fait pendant ces mois à vos côtés !

D'un geste de la main elle fit apparaître une énorme bulle dans l'air, où s'affichaient maintenant ces souvenirs ! Il y vit tout d'abord une énorme maison, noir et sinistre au bord d'une falaise, la maison des Black, puis il entra comme par magie dans cette maison et y vit Dumbeldore, Sirius, Neville, Les parents de Hermione, et tous les autres qu'il avait tué pendant ces 4 derniers mois. L'image disparu et laissa place à une autre image, Hermione était entrain de parler à ses parents, et chacun d'eux lui donna un mèche de cheveux, elle les posa séparément par terre, et d'un coup de baguette, en fit apparaître les jumeaux de ses parents !

- NON ! NON tu n'a pas osé !

- Oh si ! Tout n'était que joué, tous ces morts, et torturés n'étaient que des poupées crée et détruite par la magie !

- Impossible ! Et Malfoy, il a bien rejoint nos rangs !

- Oh non, il n'a rien fait de tel, son jumeau magique peut-être, mais lui non !

- J'ai entendu ces cris !

- La magie et fabuleuse !

- Qu'avez vous fait cette nuit alors ?!

Le sourire de la jeune femme disparu soudain :

_OoOoOoO Flash back OoOoOoO_

_Le Lord venait de lui offrir Draco, ses yeux pétillaient de malice tandis que les siens s'écarquillaient d'horreur, présentant ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle ordonna qu'on l'enferme dans sa chambre, et qu'elle s'occuperait de lui plus tard._

_Près d'une heure plus tard :_

Elle entra doucement dans la chambre, et le vit recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, à l'opposé du lit de la jeune femme pour être exacte. Elle s'approcha calmement de lui, observant avec peine, comment il se plaquait de plus en plus contre le mur de peur d'elle. Alors qu'elle était tout proche de lui il se débattit soudainement, mais il était bien trop faible déjà et elle lui attrapa sans grande peine ses poignets meurtris pour l'empêcher de frapper. Son regard se remplit de larmes et il secoua la tête, et murmura, encore et toujours un seul mot ''silteplait'', toujours ses poignets entre ses mains elle le regarda droit dans les yeux sans comprendre. ' ne me fait pas ça ……… ne m'y oblige pas …….. je n'en peux plus' Comprenant soudainement à quoi il faisait allusion les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, elle lâcha instantanément ses poignets et le sera dans ses bras. D'abord il se raidit de peur, puis au bout de quelques instant commença à pleurer doucement contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux, lui murmurant des mots sécurisant et réconfortant, tout en pleurant en silence ce que le jeune homme avait du subir.

_OoOoOoO Fin du flash back OoOoOoO_

- Sans importance, répondit-elle en sortant de son rêve

- Alors tous sont encore en vie ! Même les traîtres de mangemorts ?

- Ils ne vous ont pas trahis Lord, répondit-elle maicieusement, leur jumeaux magiques oui, mais vous les avez bien tué eux, ils étaient devenu gênants pour mon opération.

- Non, non, noooooooooon

- Si, si et mille fois si ! Vous payez pour ce que vous avez fait subir à tant d'innocents, vous payer pour avoir tuer mon ami, et mon amour ! Vous ressentez ce soir ce qu'est la vengeance d'une femme ! Vous ressentez ce soir avec qu'elle détermination nous agissons !

- Même au point de vous tuer ? C'est le seul moyen de faire agir le liniuma, et après avoir appris ca je n'ai qu'à te garder prisonnière pour m'assurer une longue vie !

- Une femme qui a perdu l'amour de sa vie et prête à tout, TOUT pour le venger !

Dégustant avec plaisir l'horreur du Lord, elle se baissa et prit sa dague de sa botte, elle aposa la lame à son coup ''Je t'aime Harry ! J'arrive !''. Les deux corps tombèrent simultanément à terre, tout deux baignant dans leur sang, leur vies s'envolant…..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà la fin de cette petite histoire… J'avais plein d'idées, mais finalement j'ai optée pour cette fin-ci. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, comme ça je m'améliore pour mes prochaines fic !

Réponses au rewiews :

Britany LovArt : ben nan, j'ai pas beacoup de rewiewer là, snif snif, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, tant pis, j'ai finit la fic pour vous trois finalement.

Kaorulabelle : MDR, c'est mon sens de l'humour, de toute façon j'écris tout le temps, et sans relache, et le nombre de rewiew ne joue aucun rôle là dedans, c'est juste mon sens de l'humour tout tordu, et le fait que je ne savait pas quoi mettre en note de bas ! Merci quand même d'être venue lire !


End file.
